Dinner With Friends
by IndianaFerbDragon
Summary: Tink invited Terrance to a romantic dinner. Terrance (being a jerk) stood her up. Bobble, the guy who made the dinner, ends up solving everything. Dedicated to my wonderful (if insane) friend HogwartsDwarfKat! if you don't like it then don't read/comment.


**three things: 1) I was bored while making dinner, and this is what happened. 2) I don't know if there is such a thing as food talents, and all food mentioned is fairy-sized. 3) This story is dedicated to HogwartsDwarfKat, who has been begging for a happy Tinkerbell/Bobble one shot. I sincerely hope this is liked; it took me forever to write and it's not my usual type of story.**

* * *

It was a well-known fact in Pixie Hollow that Bobble was an excellent cook. How exactly the tinker managed it was unknown, but all could agree that one didn't have to be a food talent to serve good fare. Every so often, he would bring in rose cookies or honey muffins, and run out in minutes.

Naturally, it was only a matter of time before Tinkerbell asked him to make a romantic dinner for herself and Terrance. Bobble never could let down his crush, so he consented to the dinner. He even offered up his home for the location; Tinkerbell just laughed and rushed off to tell Terrance to be there the next evening at six o'clock sharp.

Now, the sparrowman was inwardly cursing Terrance. It was a quarter to seven, and the blond had yet to show up. Tink was in the dining room, staring at the gorgeous table settings. Two sets of china plates with golden rims sat on opposite sides of the stone table. Large water glasses, already full, were sitting to the right of the blueberry wine crystal glasses. Even the silverware sparkled; the pieces were made of real silver.

A light pink bed sheet served as the table cloth. In the center of the table was a glass flower that Bobble had carved seasons ago but never had the nerve to give to his pretty tinker friend. Nestled into china bowls was the food for the evening: garden salade, lasagna, berry biscuits, and blueberry tarts. Tinkerbell had never thought that such a simple meal could be made in such a fancy way, and was rather upset that Terrance didn't even have the courtesy to be on time. Bobble, on the other hand, was very sure that Terrance had stood her up, and was ready to take his place.

"Uh… Tink?" he said slowly.

"Yeah?" Her voice was clearly straining, she seemed close to tears.

"How's about… uh… I go look for him?" Bobble mentally slapped himself.

Tink brightened slightly. "Ok."

"You can start eating if you want," he said as he walked to the door. Then he was safely outside.

'Ok, now to find that idiotic dust fairy,' Bobble thought, not happy with himself.

Half an hour later, he located his target having a soda with Vidia. Bobble had no idea how to change that fact, but he did know how to get revenge on the sparrowman who was clearly causing Tinkerbell heartache. He raced home and told Tink to come with him. Seeing Terrance with Vidia, Tinkerbell turned red. However, she didn't rush inside like Bobble expected; she turned to her crimson-haired friend and asked calmly, "Would you care to join me for dinner?"

Bobble, completely surprised, could only nod. Tink took his hand and lead him back to where the dinner was cold and waiting. That evening, the fairies spent hours together, enjoying the food and each other's company. The meal passed quickly, but Tinkerbell was still upset over Terrance, so Bobble said she could spend the night if she wished. She took him up on the offer, and they read books out loud until the middle of the night.

Tinkerbell woke up the next morning snuggled with her back against Bobble's chest on his couch. Her friend was still holding a book and snoring softly. She closed her eyes, feeling comforted by how nice he was. Minutes later, she felt him move behind her, and she turned to see him waking up. Before Bobble could figure out what was happening, Tink had rolled over and kissed him.

"Uh… Miss Bell, what was that for?" he asked, shocked.

"For being such an amazing friend."


End file.
